masinfandomcom-20200214-history
Sephiroth
Cruelest Devil King Duke Sephiroth is a mobile tank/semi-support, utilizing mobility for effective dodging and protecting team mates. He has decent solo capabilities in the early game (T3), where he has good survivability and decent damage. Requirements for T4: Full Paimon gear, walk into the black area on the right of the Arthas ramp. Skills Dark Rush Q * Damage: '''Up to (INT+STRx135) Magic Damage * '''Dash Distance: '''750 * '''Cooldown: '''20 seconds * '''Additional Info: '''Does more damage with a longer distance. Can be used in combination with Dark Tether - E to dash out of danger and pull an ally afterwards. '''Gigantic Pressure W * Damage: 'INTx200 STRx200 Magical Damage * '''Heal: '''STRx2 INTx4 * '''Jump Distance: '~700 * '''Cooldown: '''25 seconds/15 seconds with class weapon * '''Additional Info: '''By far your best spell. Make sure to use it wisely but still semi-frequently to heal your allies for most efficiency. Same as with Dark Rush Q can be used to jump out of danger. If this is used while Dark Barrier E is active, it will allow you to use Dark Tether - E '''Dark Tether - E * Pull Distance: '''600 * '''Cast Range: '''1000 * '''Cooldown: '''Same as W * '''Additional Info: '''Will only stay active for about 10 seconds after the usage of W, afterwards it'll be replaced by your E. Can come in handy but inconsistent with it's activation, since W is often used for the necessary healing. Class weapon improves the pull duration to 900. '''Dark Barrier E * Block '''Chance: 50% * '''Damage Reduction: '''20% * '''Thorns: '''STRx3 INTx6 Physical Damage * '''Duration: '''40 seconds * '''Cooldown: '''55 seconds * '''Additional Info: '''Use it before a fight starts. Be careful of downtime, since that is the point in which you are weakest. While active using W will allow you to use Dark Tether - E '''Genocidal Void R *'Damage: '''STRx60 AGIx30 INTx60 strikes, last strike deals x7 more Magic Damage than a normal one. *'Stun: 3 seconds *'Cooldown: '''100 seconds *'Additional Info: ''' Locks you into an animation, making you unable to move or cast spells, so be careful of boss' spell timings. '''Provoke D *'Damage: '''INTx100 Physical Damage *'Additional Info: For bosses that cast many spells use it in downtimes, that way you'll keep the aggro on yourself for a while longer. '''Parry T Active *'Effect: '''100% magic resistance for you and an ally *'Duration: 1.5 seconds *'''Cooldown: '''25 seconds '''Passives *'Block Amount: '''Top Statx0.25 *'Health: 2M *'Magic Defense: '''20% *'Attack Speed: '100% *'Bonus Magic Damage on each attack: ' STRx1 INTx1 *'Additional Info: ''' Use it to avoid most 1 shot attacks that late game bosses have. If a situation is desperate and an ally is too close to a boss and is about to die from such an attack, use W to get close and T to block it for them. '''Chaos Tide F *'Magic Resistance: '''60% (if used on self)/40% (if used on an ally) *'Attack Bonus: 60% (if used on self)/30% (if used on an ally) *'Block Chance: '''5% (for both) *'Block Amount: 'INTx0.4 STRx0.1 *'Bonus Magic Damage on each attack: '(attackers)All Statx2 *'Duration: '10 seconds *'Cooldown: '25 seconds *'Additional Info: 'Increases the effect of your W by 50% while active. A very powerful buff, even if placed on an ally. Use it on an ally Physical DPS Character to give them a short boost in damage. With the same reasoning in mind, use it to save people, when they're getting hit by constant Magic Damage. After using it, follow it up with a W on the same or different target, depending on who needs healing more. Item Choices Class weapon is your best choice of arms, the W cooldown reduction is very valuable, since it's your best spell. For accessories a good option is the default tank's choice Lucifer's Will, but an equally good option is wicked eye, as it provides some very valuable stats in the form on Healing Output and Stat Factor. The active is also a nice bit of added damage. In general the best flag (since you are a tank after all) is resilience, but for certain endgame bosses like Mephisto or Tower you can get away with using Mystic, since the healing bonus is quite substantial. However it is recommended you have at least Meph Armor, before you switch to full on mystic. The best hand item for you would be Abyssal Goddess' Hand because of the stats it provides, however tanks don't have many choices for gloves, so Solomon's Hand does the trick as well. 'Grimoires: Oblivion: The best choice would be the Vassago grimoire to improve your healing output, otherwise you can settle for a Meteor (from Gusion) or Consume Fear (from Kamael). Spirituality: There aren't that many good options here, but a solid choice for any character is Dash (from Cloud flag boss). You can also get further healing from your W by getting Aura of Affection (from Sitri) or get a Survival Instincts (Fuse grimoire) and later upgrade it into a Last Will, for dodging one shot attacks. Salvation: The nr.1 choice for tanks is Demonscales (from Diablo), it provides excellent healing, especially when you have 50% block chance and super high block amount from your F buff. If that proves to be too hard to acquire you can still get Ludviana's Affection (from Ludviana) which will EVEN FURTHER increase your W healing. As always being able to dodge 1 shot attacks is valuable, especially if you can do that for a team mate, so consider picking up an Ifrit's grimoire. Tricks * W and Q must always be kept in mind as escape routes for tricky situations. Have your allies position close but still out of danger in case of aoe's and you can use your allies to teleport out of danger and provide some good healing to boot! * You can dash out of Diablo's vortex attack with Q and pull allies out of it with W - E. * You can buff yourself only with F to take no damage from Mephisto attacks for 10 seconds, allowing your secondary tank/support to regain cooldowns and HP. Same with Diablo's vortex attack, if your dash is on cooldown and you can't escape it, F buff will reduce the damage you take by a great deal. * You can drop your own armor and use Abyssal Godess' Hand on yourself, pick the armor back up before the damage strikes and you will receive a minor heal. Use it if you have downtime on W and there are no enemies in close distance. * With Abyssal Goddess' Hand you can also do a sort of last-stand, in which you use the hand on yourself, with the full expectation to die. This will give you 5 extra seconds to tank, which could be a meaningful amount if your other team mates decide to reset the fight or finish it on the spot. Playstyle & Tactics 'General Playstyle: '''As a tank your main priority is to do just that, tank. Use all your passive defensive tools like your F and your E often and use your W when you and a team mate drop lower on HP. Use your mobility tools to get out of sticky situations but don't disengage completely, do it only once you know your other team mates are safe and they won't be in the risk of getting melted by the boss. Depending on the fight you should save your R for a well timed attack, the easiest being right at the start, since everyone is standing ready. Use taunt to pull the aggro and try not to cast other spells if your HP isn't dropping too hard to not cause your DPS players issues. The spell block is very crucial in some situations so you best not go spamming it. 'Mephisto: 'On the Meph fight you are possibly the best tank. Your ability to reduce any taken magic damage will not only help out yourself but also your tanking mate alongside increasing their block chance and amount. You should be spamming your F buff on your other tank as much as you can, same with W to keep both of you alive. If your second tank is inexperienced, tell them to stay close to you when the first sigil comes, that way you can block it for them and make their first runs a bit easier. If a dire situation arises and assistance is required in fighting the Sitael Illusion, you can dash down quickly and assist with tanking or stunning her if that will grant the kill. However such a move could leave your other tank in a tough spot, so remember to always have communication on lock! Otherwise save your stun for the Thirst Illusion if you don't have a Lust for that. 'Diablo: 'On the contrary to Mephisto, Sephiroth is possibly the worst tank for Diablo. While his abilities to escape and assist his team are highly valuable and make the earlier phases easy, he is lacking in where it matters the most, the final phase. In the final phase of diablo he takes very little damage and does an overwhelming amount himself. This is where your downtimes feel more apparent than ever. Be watchful of your cooldowns, since without your E barrier you are about as tanky as a DPS character. You should constantly keep the aggro on yourself as to keep the boss away from your damage dealers. When the breath is about to come, stand above him and use your T to negate any damage it would do, afterwards move back down, this will avoid the so called "180 breath" in which the breath sprays small pellets that can snipe a low team mate. Dash out of any vortex attacks you get caught in and help team mates out of those with W - E if you can. Before the last phase starts, make sure you have a stun ready, as it will lower the damage Diablo does with his initial fury. Same as before keep your barrier and F up as much as you can, if you receive the armor reducing debuff, try to avoid confrontation but don't be afraid to take some hits for team mates. 'Solomon: '''Solomon can be overwhelming with the amount of skills he has, but once you get your sea legs under you, there should be no issues with tanking. As any tank on Solomon you will be attempting to tank all of the clones he spawns, in order to keep them off your team mates, even once he spawns an overwhelming amount of clones, don't try to run and hide, instead try to pull as many as you can on yourself by right clicking on any of the clones, this will cause a great majority of them to be aggrod on you. Use your T to block "Taste true power", otherwise you can use Q to dash away from it and Solomon's frenzy buff, if your team isn't set up for an attack during it. Same as before, use your E and F constantly and try not to engage in long term fights without at least an E up. Inform your team of your R cooldown and attempt to stun either of the blade attacks, however be careful of the light blade. To get a full stun on him with it you need to time it right before it activates, not as he calls it out. Always be using W to heal allies and yourself and perhaps escape some sticky situations. You can also survive quite well in a wipe situation, if you have another person to juggle the aggro with you. If you're engaging the fight after your team has wiped, use either your W to reduce Solomon's mana or Wicked Eye's active if you have it.